Mistakes Made in the Name of Love
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: Harry's getting Married, but is he making a Mistake, will true love win in the end....Read and review
1. Default Chapter

I do not own hp and friends. Or any songs that may appear, Enjoy, and above all read and review. If your not the one, is by Daniel Bedingfield, it's a great song if you haven't heard it, I recommend it.  
  
Standing at the window over looking the grounds of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger sighed sadly. Today was the worst day of her life; the only man that she has ever loved was about to marry someone else. Unable to look at the many wedding guest walking around over the grounds smiling and wishing him the best, she turns from the window and slowly walked over to one of the many chairs in her old common room. Running her hands over her face slowly trying desperately not to cry, she couldn't help but think of all the fun they had here together. Today her sorrow was crushing every happy moment they had shared here together. So in gulfed in her own pain she didn't hear her old headmaster enter the common room.  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
"Ah Hermione dear here you are, Harry and Ron were wondering where you had gotten to" Dumbledore said smiling at her.  
  
Smiling sadly back at her old headmaster Hermione replied, " Sorry Professor Dumbledore I didn't mean to make anyone worry I just needed to think."  
  
I never know what the future brings   
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
Coming over to sit across from her Ablus Dumbledore took her hands in his and said, " My dear girl call me Albus please you haven't been a student in three years. If there's something you need to talk about I've always been told I am a good listener dear."  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
Unable to hold back the pain anymore Hermione let it over take her breaking down into sobs.  
  
Albus began to pat and rub her hands murming, "Get it all out my dear, its not good for you to keep it locket in your heart.  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
Hermione continue to sob for several minutes until her sobs began to subside. Looking at Albus, she whispered shaken, "what am I going to do sir, he's marring someone else, and I love him so much I feel like I'm dieing on the inside."  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face up so he could look her in the eyes, and said, "This is another curve in the road, and only he can choose what way to turn. No matter what way we turn in life we always come back to were we belong. Always remember that my dear girl and never lose hope. We make wrong turns, we fall down, but the heart knows were we belonging. It just takes time for it to get the rest of us to listen. Always listen to your heart dear Hermione and you will make all the right turns in life no matter how much it frightens you. Sometimes the biggest leap you can make is the one your heart makes."  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
Smiling sadly at Dumbledore, Hermione says " Thank you sir, I know what I need to do." Getting up and walking over to a table she grabs a piece of parchment and a quill and begins the letter that would change her life. Finishing the letter Hermione quickly folded it and handed it to Dumbledore.  
  
"Could you please give this to him, sir?" She said a stray tear falling down her cheek.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
"Yes dear, but first are you listening to your heart or your head?" Albus asked  
  
Looking in his eyes Hermione says, " In the end sir, no matter how much I love him, he doesn't love me. Because I do love him the only thing I can do is to walk away and let him go."  
  
Watching her walk towards the passageway out of the common room, Albus called after her, "Fear dear girl, do not hide behind it, and mistake it for something it isn't. Love is so hard to come by, but fear will make us make mistakes and pick the wrong turn, will you allow fear to guide you both?"  
  
Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand  
today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
With out turning she said, " Love will ripe my soul apart, if I stay. I can't bear to watch them together. I just can't." with that she was gone.  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
Albus Dumbledore slowly walked from the common room, he had thought they could put all the pain behind them with the death of the Voldemort, yet his brave children, would never destroy the pain until they let the fear go and listen to there hearts. Reaching the steps of Hogwarts he walked over the grounds in search of the groom. He had a letter to deliver.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
CHAPTER ONE-PART 2  
  
Today he was getting married, his mind was plagued with doubts, fear  
and uncertainty. He been searching for his best friend for an hour,  
she was his rock, she would make him feel better, she would make him  
realize that he was being foolish and there was nothing to doubt, or  
fear. His Hermione, always made him feel better, whenever he was  
troubled about a decision he was making, she would calm him down. Now  
if he could only find were she had wondered to.  
  
Albus watched as Harry searched the crowds of guest looking for his  
best friend. Sadly he knew that this letter in his hand would  
devastate the young man. Yet maybe just maybe it would show him his  
true path, the one his heart was afraid to go down. Calling out to  
Harry, Albus hoped he was right.  
  
Hearing his name being called he turn and saw Albus Dumbledore walking  
toward him. Harry smiles and started to walk towards the old  
headmaster.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of Harry , Albus felt sad for this young man  
he has already loss so much, he could feel Harry's doubts about the  
wedding. He could only pray that the letter in his hand would make him  
see the truth hidden in his heart.  
  
"Harry my boy , Hermione ask that I give this to you." Albus said  
trying to mask his sadness.  
  
Looking at the letter Dumbledore was handing him and looking at the  
older mans face , Harry could feel panic gripping him. "Thank you sir,  
but why didn't Hermione give this to me?"  
  
"I can't tell you that my boy but the letter will. I'll leave you  
alone to read it." Dumbledore said turning slowly and walking away.  
  
No longer watching to see if Dumbledore was standing with him Harry,  
slowly began to walk to the tree near the lake were Ron, Mione, and he  
would go during school.  
  
Sitting down on the ground Harry's eyes never left the letter in his  
hands . His whole body was shaken, Harry knew that what ever this  
letter said it couldn't be good if His Mione couldn't say it to him in  
person. Pulling at the seal on the back of the letter he slowly open  
it and begin to read.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I have tried to find the words since the day you told me that  
you were getting married to put my feelings together yet I find I  
can't. My heart won't let me. You and Ron are my life, you're all I  
have left, and even though I do love Ron, its you that I love more.  
You always needed me more then Ron did, but that's just it I needed  
you just as much. A wise person told me that I should let my heart  
lead me to the right path I need to take in life. That's just it Harry  
my heart is broken, how can I follow something that is being rip to  
pieces everyday I 'm near you. Everyday for the past nine years I have  
waited until it was my turn, today I realized it will never be my  
turn. You are marrying someone else and I have lost you forever. My  
heart is not strong enough to stay by your side and watch you love  
someone else, when in my heart I know it should be me. She will be  
your wife, she will bare your children, and she has stolen all my  
dreams. Loving you is what got me thru my parent's deaths and the war.  
Dreaming of being your wife, giving you children, growing old with you  
by my side those were my dreams. Now those dreams are empty and haunt  
me, every day. I wake in the morning and you are my first thought and  
when I turn the light off at night and climb into bed alone you are my  
last thought, you fill my dreams, my hopes and you will until the day  
I die. Harry I've never been good at telling people how I feel, but I  
can't, not put to words this over whelming feeling that grips my soul  
when I'm near you. I love you Harry James Potter, you have filled me  
with hope, pride and had you not been there with me thru the years I  
would have been lost in the haze of nothingness. You have been there  
for me everyday for nine years , and it breaks my heart in two to know  
that if I stay the pain of you marring Lavender will kill me. I'm so  
sorry Harry , but I can't stand by your side today, and watch my  
dreams die. I don't know when I'll be back or where I'll go but know  
that as much as I love you my sweet Harry, I not strong enough to hear  
you say I do to someone else. Please forgive me.  
  
Love always,  
Mione.  
  
Unable to stop the tears from falling Harry clutches the letter to his  
heart and silently sobs.  
  
There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.  
  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just  
blind  
  
He was a fool, his heart was screaming at him that he was a fool. How  
could he have never seen that he had her love. Why now when it was to  
late , he was about to marry Lavender. His head was telling him to get  
up and get married ,yet his heart was telling him to run to find her,  
to find his Mione. Wiping his eyes Harry stood and turned coming face  
to face with his other best friend .  
  
"Ron." Harry said .  
  
Looking at Harry , Ron noticed the tear trails on his face and said, "  
You alright mate?"  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
  
Everything I am and everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
  
Glancing down at the letter in his hands , Harry folded it and slid it  
in his robes. " I not sure what I am Ron." Harry said truthfully.  
  
Looking at his friend , Ron began to fidget.  
  
Harry noticed that ,Ron seemed out of sorts. "Ron is there something  
you want to say?" he asked.  
  
Looking at Harry , Ron took a deep breath and replied, " No, I mean  
yes."  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be  
there,  
  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone  
  
When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my  
friends  
  
Smiling sadly Harry replied " Well which is it?"  
  
"Harry , I , you know I would never do anything to hurt you right"  
  
"Oh course Ron, you're my best friend , you're like a brother to me."  
  
" Right." Ron said turning from Harry. "Well you see Harry its like  
this, I , well I didn't mean for it to happen and I thought I was over  
it but I'm not and well I."  
  
"Ron spit it out this day has already begun to become trying , I  
really don't think I want to have to pull teeth to get what ever it is  
your trying to say out."  
  
Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.  
  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
  
" Right then, I 'm in love with Lavender, I'm sorry, Harry . I never  
meant for this to happen."  
  
Instead of getting angry like Ron had thought , Harry started laughing  
so hard he had to sit back down on the ground.  
  
"Harry , have you lost it mate I just told you I love the woman your  
about to marry. Why aren't you flipping out." Ron sad franticly.  
  
Threw laughter Harry replied. "Ron if you had told me an hour ago I  
would have beaten the tar out of you but know, I don't think the  
Voldemort showing up wanting to be the flower girl would surprise me."  
  
Everything I am and everything in me.  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,  
  
Ill never let you down even if I could.  
  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
  
Ron blanched white " Don't say that Harry."  
  
The look on Ron's face Harry burst out laughing again.  
  
"Ron sit down we need to talk," Harry said trying to control the  
laughter.  
  
Moving to sit on the ground next to Harry , Ron pulled at the grass.  
  
Watching his friend pulling at the grass trying not to look at him  
Harry knew what he had to do.  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,  
  
So love me when I'm gone.  
  
(Maybe I'm just blind)  
  
"Ron dos she loves you too?" Harry asked looking out over the lake.  
  
Not able to look at Harry , he replied "yes."  
  
"Well then you'll need this won't you." Harry said placing a ring box  
into Ron's hands.  
  
Shocked Ron, couldn't believe this Harry just gave him the wedding  
ring he had bought for Lavender.  
  
"Harry , I are you sure?" Ron asked his face filled with hope.  
  
"Ron, I've very sure." Harry said standing up holding his hand out .  
  
Grabbing Harry's out stretched hand Ron stood up . Smiling Ron pulled  
Harry into a hug.  
  
" Thank you Harry, for understanding."  
  
"You have nothing to thank me for Ron. I should thank you , had I  
married the wrong witch today I would have ruined four lives."  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
  
Everything I am and everything in me,  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
  
Ron nodded, and both young men begin the walk back up to where the  
wedding guests were getting restless.  
  
Once Harry got everyone's attention he informed them all that there  
was going to be a small change in grooms. Most everyone knew why but  
others began to whisper, speculating the reason. Molly cried thru the  
whole ceremony.  
  
Harry had said his goodbyes to Ron and Lavender. Lavender crying ,  
keep thanking Harry for understanding. Harry just hug her and said he  
understood.  
  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.  
  
Walking away from the reception Harry couldn't help but wonder where  
she was.  
  
"I believe you will find her at a park near her parents home." Albus  
said coming to stand next to Harry.  
  
Turning to look at Dumbledore, Harry grabbed the old man and hugged  
him and in a blink was gone.  
  
Well I was going to finish this tonight, but it's getting late and I  
do have work in the morning so for now, I have to stop . Stay tuned  
tomorrow night for the final scene . Will Harry and Hermione, finally  
get together or will someone else come between these star-crossed  
lovers?  
  
When I'm gone is by 3 doors down. 


	2. Mistakes Made in the Name of Fear

This place is where she ran as a child when she was sad or hurting. Yet today this place only seems to be swallowing her in more sorrow. She was alone, truly alone, her parents were gone and her Harry was marring someone else. How would she go on, would she want to? Tears stream down her face; she can feel herself losing hold of life. The brightest witch in a century is willing herself to die. There they stand just beyond reach, yet she knows soon she will see them, soon the pain would stop.  
  
My immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Unaware of the silent popping sound behind her, she slowly closes her eyes and her hand slowly drifts and begins to let go of the swing. She can feel her body slowly falling towards the ground. Only for a brief moment she wonders if it will hurt, yet as her soul begins to slowly drift from her she no longer cares soon the pain will no longer matter.  
  
As her body hits the ground, she can feel her lungs slowing and her heart slowing, she calls out for one last time, "Harry".  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Chapter two-part two  
  
Standing there drinking in the sight of the woman he truly loves Harry, feels whole for the first time in his life.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
She's so beautiful standing holding on too the swing. He knew he could watch her for hours.  
  
As he stands there he feels a cold dread creep over him, as if someone is trying to tell him something. Closing his eyes for but a moment, he turns his glaze back to Hermione only so she her crashing to the ground in front him.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Her faint "Harry" ripping thru his, he could feel him self-running to her screaming "Hermione"  
  
Falling to his knees at her side, tears streaming down his face, reaching for her hand, he brings it to his trembling lips, as his other hand finds its way to her face.  
  
Lifting her into his arms, Harry can feel her slipping away, and all he can do is sob and beg her to not leave him.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"Mione, no you can't die, you can't leave me, and I won't let you." Harry yells at her as he holds her in his arms rocking back in forth on the ground.  
  
As he rocks her in his arms, she can feel herself slipping farther and farther away. "Harry" she grasps, her breath catches one last time before her head limply falls back.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Sorrow rushes thru Harry as the woman he loves dies in his arms. He can feel his soul shatter as he screams out in pain "Noooooooooooooooooo..Mione".  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Is this the end of Harry and Hermione? Will the mistakes made in fear, and sorrow, destroy true love. Stay tune.  
  
Music added as a background, like in the movies, not a songfic. When you picture this part, picture Harry rushing to her and falling to his knees but as he pulls her into his arms he is kind of falling down on his bottom on the ground, as he's pulling her into his lap. And if your as old as I am, and you remember star blazers from the 80's when Hermione is falling you want to picture it in slow motion like when nova almost died at the end of the first season.  
  
Song is by Evanescence 


	3. dear reader

Dear reader,  
  
This story was meant to only be about two chapters, but instead of the happy ending I had planned it has taken a turn. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow. To everyone who has reviewed thank you so much. If there are any songs in my fics you like and want I will send them to you, just e-mail me and let me know. I apologize for any spelling, grammar or ect. That may need corrected. I have had offers for betas but everyone that as said they would do has never returned anything to me so, I write with out one. If you have any suggestions for any of my fics feel free to let me know, all my fics are right now Hg/Hp and Hg/SS. I hope you find one that will touch your heart and move you to tears. As the rest of you I look forward to the release of the 5 books this month. I will try to get the rest of my fics updated soon. And for those of you who are waiting for the second part of the Prophecy. It will be coming soon. All the music in the newer fics should be viewed as a background like in the movies. As always read, review and always enjoy.  
  
DarkQueenofshiar 


	4. Mistakes Made in the Name of love

Chapter 3- part one  
  
Standing in the distance watching the young wizard and witch, who have come to be like grandchildren to him Albus Dumbledore, smiles sadly? Walking to where Harry was he places his hand on his shoulder, and says softly " Harry my boy we must get her to Hogwarts."  
  
"She's gone," Harry sobbed, never taking his eyes of Hermione's sweet face.  
  
People say that you're no good for me  
  
People say it constantly  
  
I hear it said so much I repeat it in my sleep  
  
"No my boy not yet, but we must return to Hogwarts or she will be lost to us." He said stepping back to allow Harry to stand with Hermione in his arms.  
  
Standing and turning to look at the headmasters face, he see that sparkle in his eyes, and Harry feels hope surge thru him. Looking down into the face of his best friend and his only love Harry follows the Headmaster with her in his arms to were they could appreciate with out being seen.  
  
Arriving back on the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry follows Albus into the school. The silence is deafening as they walk to the infirmary. Pushing the great oak doors of the infirmary open Albus says " Lay her on that bed over there, Harry."  
  
Maybe I am just a fool for you  
  
Maybe you're no angel too  
  
But all that talk is cheap  
  
When I'm alone with you  
  
Nodding to the Headmaster Harry gently lays Hermione on the hospital bed never, leaving her side.  
  
Albus watches them for a moment, before calling Harry's name, 'Harry".  
  
Turning to look at Albus, Harry says, "Yes sir."  
  
Smiling sadly Albus explains what has happen, " My boy I feared something would happen, that you would not get to her in time, so when she gave me the letter to give to you, I cast a spell over her to bind her soul to her body. I saw the pain in her and I couldn't let her hurt herself. Yet the spell I used is only temporary, it is impossible to bind the soul forever. So you must so on a journey of sorts into Hermione's mind and give her a reason to want to live, to stay here with us my boy."  
  
"How Albus, whatever I need to do I will even if it means giving up my own life." Harry said again staring down at Hermione.  
  
If love is blind  
  
I'll find my way with you  
  
Cause I can't see myself  
  
Not in love with you  
  
If love is blind  
  
I'll find my way with you  
  
"Harry if you will lay down here next to her I will cast the spell." Albus said as he magiced a bed right up against Hermione's.  
  
"Take her hand my boy and close your eyes." He said as he began to cast the spell to send Harry's soul to were Hermione's soul was with in her own mind.  
  
All the world is crazy anyway  
  
What's it matter what they say  
  
If I'm the one that's wrong  
  
Then let in be my mistake  
  
Harry could feel himself slowly lift out of his own body; the air around him sounded like a sweet symphony, Harry knew he must be in Hermione's mind. Opening his eyes, Harry smiled, as all around him were flowers walking farther thru the flowers Harry realized that he was in the gardens of Hogwarts.  
  
Looking around for any sign of Hermione, Harry was getting worried until he saw her, standing by a rose bush, running her fingers over a beautiful red rose. Standing there smiling taking in the sight of his best friend he could feel the love he has kept locked away in his heart surge thru him. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen standing in white silk robes that were gentle blowing in the wind, her hair gently gliding against her cheek. As he stand there shocked into place by this love he had hidden from himself for so long, Hermione began to turn away from the roses and walk away from Harry.  
  
Seized by terror Harry screamed out her name " Hermione".  
  
If love is blind  
  
I'll find my way with you  
  
Cause I can't see myself  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
If love is blind  
  
I'll find my way with you  
  
Hearing her name Hermione turned back to the garden path and standing there was a dream, it had to be a dream. He couldn't be here, yet she was not sure where she was, she remembered her soul leaving her body and then she felt something pull her back, yet when she opened her eyes she was here in the garden right out side of the gryffindor tower. Walking back to be Harry was they meet in-between neither speaking, only looking into each other's eyes searching for words.  
  
Reaching out a trembling hand to touch her face Harry tried to find the words but all that he could mutter was a shaky " Hermione".  
  
Smiling at Harry, she placed her hand on top of his and lend into the caress.  
  
Tears spilling down his face he placed his other hand on the other side of her face, hands shaking he bent down and his trembling lips touched hers in a first kiss.  
  
You wouldn't be with me tonight if I didn't feel I was right  
  
What will it matter anyhow a hundred years from now  
  
Pulling back and looking into her brown eyes Harry realized he could lose himself forever in them, he smiled and said " Mione, forgive me for being a fool, I locked my feelings in my heart so deep for you because I was so afraid of losing you. I almost did, but a very wise wizard helped me open my eyes. I love you Mione, I have since that first day on the train and I will until the last breath leaves my body and beyond. Every life time from this day I pledge to spend making you happy and loving you always, can you for give a fool, who was to blind by fear to let love lead him."  
  
Smiling, tears running down her face, " My will is not my own, love has been the ruler of my heart and soul from the very beginning and I would not have it any way. Never let there be a doubt, or question the moment your eyes meet mine you were forgiven my love always."  
  
If love is blind  
  
I'll find my way with you  
  
Cause I can't see myself  
  
I'm not in love with you  
  
If love is blind  
  
I'll find my way with you  
  
Words becoming unnecessary two should becoming one as they were meant to do from the very day of creation, Harry and Hermione came together in a sweet tender kiss. Opening his eyes Harry knew he was once again in his body lying on the infirmary bed next to Hermione. Smiling as the woman he love opened her eyes, Harry pulled her into his arms and they lay there content on just being in each others arms.  
  
Slowly walking out into the garden Albus Dumbledore smiled and walked thru the roses stopping in front of a perfect red rose. Bending too smell the sweet flower he whispers, " May their love blossom like a perfect red rose."  
  
Across the room you gave a glance  
  
Your soft, sweet eyes put me in a trance  
  
And since that day you've cherished me  
  
So to my heart you'll always hold the key  
  
Tenderly, is the way to handle me  
  
Oh so tenderly, how your touch can set me free  
  
You baby, you're the only one  
  
It's the little things you've given me  
  
The time we spend so preciously  
  
The special way you act when I'm around  
  
Your gentle kiss brings me up when I'm down  
  
Tenderly, is the way to handle me  
  
Oh so tenderly, how your touch can set me free  
  
You baby, you're the only one  
  
When we're all alone it feels so right  
  
making love to you all through the night  
  
The softness in your touch it shows me how you care  
  
I want you so much more with each day that we share  
  
Tenderly, is the way to handle me  
  
Oh so tenderly, how your touch can set me free  
  
You baby, you're the only one  
  
Tenderly, is the way to handle me  
  
Oh so tenderly, only you can set me free  
  
Baby, tenderly, is the way to handle me  
  
You, baby, you're the only one  
  
The song at the end is called tenderly and the one before is  
love is blind both are by 80's pop singer Tiffany. 


End file.
